Origins of a Covenant
by Brother of the Moon
Summary: Millenia before the events of the Human-Covenant war, a primal struggle between two of the galaxy's most powerful races would with the most unexpected results. Follow Elite hero Nasamee as he attempts to protect his people. My first story, reviews welcome


Disclaimer: Halo and all rights belong to Bungie and Microsoft. I only own the original characters in this fan-fic.

**The Chronicles of the Sangheili**

Book 1: The Age of Deception

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

The Lone Warrior, 0123 units,

In orbit above Sangheili home world of Sangheilios

First Age of Deception

The sky turned red then orange before cooling to black, ash and metal rained down from the sky and thunder came from under the earth. "Truly it seems the Gods smite us in their wrath" "Such is what I might say if I did not know that the destruction was caused by one of those accursed warships of the Prophets". Thought minor Elite warrior Nola' Nasamee as he raced back to the defensives in readiness for the assault wave that would strafe the city first with plasma, then land attack troops shortly after the Prophet's ship ceased its bombardment.

Nasamee wished he was aboard the Sangheili flagship, The Lone Warrior, like his father and brothers, but he knew his duty and so stood true to his charge which was to lead the defence of the city of Jogrinelinee and buy the refugees time to escape to the safety of the tunnels. The tunnels were a system of interlocked tunnels that ran deep beneath the earth and the entrance to any of the tunnels could be found in every major city on Sangheilios, and all of them led to the refugee shelter and the apparent birthplace of the Sangheili race. The Inner Sanctum was sacred ground to all Sangheili, not just because it was where the Gods had made the Sangheili in their likeness, but because of the sheer beauty of the place. Nasamee had seen it only once before when he had been taking the Trials of the Prospect.

He remembered it as if it was yesterday, coming out of the cave into the light and finding himself overlooking a huge expansive of wilderness.

He saw immense plains of savannah filled with herds of animals of every kind, huge flocks of birds were scattered across the sky, he saw deep and winding valleys, endless forests, a carpet of green trees a hundred feet high, crystal blue lakes and sparkling rivers that cut the land like a knife's edge. It had finally ended with a lone snow topped mountain rising far above its domain. It was paradise as far he was concerned.

Nasamee banished the thought, "Such thoughts would be no help in the coming battle, and only a sword in my hand will bring my enemies deaths".

Nasamee thought as he reached the defensives, a Sangheili major was shouting to his troops and the gunmen nervously prepared their weapons and looked for a target. Nasamee raised his head to the sky and waited, a slight swirl of cloud brought his attention and he saw them, there were thousands of them, so many they blocked out the sun with their numbers.

Nasamee growled it was time to go to work.

The battle for Jogrinelinee was about to begin.

A Warrior's Rage

The Lone Warrior, 0257 units

In orbit above Sangheili home world of Sangheilios

First Age of Deception

A bolt of red-hot plasma raced across the blackness of space and slammed into the side of the flagship of the Sangheili fleet Divine light the Lone Warrior. Shipmaster Rolqa' Quadamee groaned as he rose to his feet for the fifth time "Status, report how much damage have we taken?" Communications officer Kudu' Rasamee quickly read the status report of the ship before saying " we have breaches on decks nine through eighteen and a leak in engineering, teams have been sent to repair the coupling and all surviving crew have reached the emergency safety rooms" a pause " we are fine sir". "Bring the ship about, bring full power to weapons and target the weapons and engines of that dammed prophet ship that's firing on Jogrinelinee! Now!" cried shipmaster Rolqa' Quadamee. The bridge crew worked furiously with their consoles as the Lone Warrior came about and headed straight towards the massive enemy ship with its brows gleaming with energy as all seven turrets were heated by the internal plasma and arched towards the ship.

"Send out the word to Fleet masters Korr Fulsamee and Tonka Mantakree in the nearby Kerchack and Njacktsy systems that an enemy fleet is attacking Jogrinelinee and that we require as much aid as can be sent with all due haste, also should Jogrinelinee fall we are to collapse all tunnels leading from the city to the Inner Sanctum and other nearby cities by means of Orbital bombardment. Also Inform the Imperial Admiral of the

Situation and should the Council be captured or killed he is to lead us", shouted shipmaster Quadamee towards the nearby communications officer as he turned to faced him.

"Yes as you order Excellency," the Kudu respectfully replied. Quickly completing his new task he turned to towards the shipmaster "Sir, Transmission sent, Sir" the shipmaster nodded "very good you may continue your task" replied Quadamee. Rasamee nodded and returned to his duties, "So now prophet we will see just how strong those shields of yours really are" thought Rolqa as the ship neared its target.

On board the Flame of Truth, 0305hours

In orbit above infidel world of Sangheilios

The Second Age of Separation

Fire blossomed on the planet's surface as the Flame of Truth's main weapon the particle beam arched across the surface in zigzag lines destroying structures as it did so. The Prophet of Hate smiled as he watched in fascination and delight as the weapon destroyed yet another of the infidel's cities, "praised be the Forerunners that they should grant us such a destructive weapon" truly the Gods bless us" thought the aged Prophet of Hate. "My lord the infidel's flagship is bearing down on us, it has charged all weapons and is preparing to fire" a pause "what are your orders your eminence" said a young and low class prophet by name of Guilt, the prophet of Guilt was the communications and navigation officer.

Doing two jobs was taxing but necessary since the perverse

Creatures called 'Sangheili' had managed to score a direct hit to his bridge after their first battle to dominate the skies of the world of these savage beings, the blast that had ensured had killed his former navigation officer the prophet of Pity.

Still Guilt was doing a fine job as could be expected of a member of the lesser classes thought the Prophet of Hate, "hmm perhaps I should consider promoting the young San 'Shyuum" Hate thought then snapping back to reality as the ship's alarms blared in

His ears he quickly ordered "cease fire and turn this ship to face our enemy, recall the fleet of Divine Justice to fall on our flanks and have the warships Righteous Fury and Fallen Grace follow the Flame of Truth into

The confusion of the battle to strike at the enemy's fleet and so crush it! Hate barked.

Guilt bowed his head and said "your will be done your holiness" as he turned back to his console to rely the order, hate smiled and said to himself "soon our enemy will be crushed and with the capture of the temple along with the index our long march to Halo will be completed and the Exiles not the Old Ones shall be redeemed and glorified in the eyes of the Forerunners!

Oh how wrong Hate would be, for as the coming days would show appearances can be deceiving.

The Battle for Jogrinelinee

Jogrinelinee Capital city of Sangheilios

0317 hours, First Age of Deception

Smoke filled the sky blocking out the sun and explosions erupted everywhere, bits of metal and carbonised bone rained down from the sky. Suddenly out of the darkness a pair of young Sangheili males appeared scarcely clothed and bloodied, a closer inspection showed that they were little more than boys newly come most likely from the Trials of the Prospect.

The older of the two spoke his voice strained as if it hadn't been used for years "that was a close one Karla if you hadn't pulled out that plasma grenade and thrown it at that soldier I would be dead right now thanks" said Taka Wattinree as he held out his hand Karla took it and shook it, he looked at Taka and said "don't mention it brother think of it as a coming of age gift" Karla Wattinree said as he looked his brother in eye. Their celebration however was cut short by the appearance of several San 'Shyuum shock troopers appearing out of the darkness no doubt looking for survivors.

The brothers backed into the shadow of a ruined skyscraper their clothes blending in with the surrounding debris, "Taka how many cycles do you have left in your plasma rifle? Asked Karla "to be sure not many my brother, what of you? Answered Taka "I am afraid I have only the plasma knife Father gave me and two plasma grenades plus a rock," answered Karla and raised the rock in emphasis of that fact.

Taka sighed, "well then I guess we stay until the patrol leaves, after all they are far too heavily armed for either of us to handle" Karla nodded in agreement "I trust your judgement brother for now we stay". Meanwhile in a distanced part of the city things are not going well for either Nasamee or the Defense.

Northern district of Jogrinelinee, Avenue of the Guards, aka the Northern line 0335 hours, First age of Deception

Flames Immense whirlwinds of flames engulfed the city, smoke as black as night obscured the sun and ash came down from the sky as rain sticking to everything and invading the lungs of the living. A lone Sangheili warrior stood amidst all the ruin taking in the wretched from of the once beautiful city, his armour once a clear sapphire and gold hue was now but a blackened husk, darkened by the ash and by the blood and gore of his numerous slain foes, an energy sword shining a bright blue glow lay in his hand almost casually the only light in the ruined street say for the fires that still burned greedily consuming all.

The Elite warrior bowed his head remembering the past day and all of his slain brothers in arms, "How did it come to this? Presently Nasamee was shaken from his thoughts with the arrival of fellow squad mate and good friend Uze Ta Vaudamee Nola smiled "no matter how many times you try to sneak to up on me my friend I can always hear you" as suddenly a tall lean muscular Sangheili wearing the bright white armour of the Supreme commander of specs operations appeared before Nasamee "is that so my old friend? Uze crossed his arms Nola sighed "truly brother I have done so ever since we were young, perhaps the answer lies in your big clumsy hooves" replied Nasamee chuckling as he watched Uze frown half raising his fist in mock anger .

Uze relaxed and laughed "your were always the funny one Nola, but as I can see you have been quite busy of late" indicating the many slain enemies surrounding them and Nasamee's blood and gore drenched armour, Nasamee just shrugged "I have only been doing what my duty has acquired me to do" Nasamee replied Vaudamee nodded and then asked "what of our comrades brother? Of Tor, Nadine, Sarom and Valen, Where are they"?

Wondered Uze Vaudamee Supreme Special Forces Commander, but despite already knowing the answer he dreading it all the same.

Once more Nasamee lowered his head and sighed and for a moment was silent and then he raised his head and looked Uze in the eye, Uze in wonder saw a single tear form in Nola's eyes and slide down his face and then drip of Nasamee's mouth guard as he spoke. Nasamee's hands

Trembled and curled into fists and a fire arouse in Nasamee's eyes that burned with such an ire of hatred the like of which Vaudamee had never seen before, 'they have fallen" Nasamee said at last " they fell in the retreat from the northern gate, cut down and crushed before my eyes by those cowardly, dishonourable, traitorous prophets! Nasamee roared. In his fit of rage he picked up the body of a fallen San Shyuum shock trooper, gripping both ends tightly he tore the body in half and threw both halves into the fires and the flames greedily consumed them.

After a while Nasamee calmed down enough to tell the tale of the last battle that the squad the Blades of Sangheilios would ever fight and their fall earlier that fateful day. "I tried to save them but the falling debris forced me and the men back and the prophets called in an airstrike while many of their troops chased us, but it didn't stop them from getting there filthy little hands on their armour and weapons" a pause "I lost our comrades, our brothers and fifty of our best men in that attack, but the enemy paid for it with a high price for their arrogance" Nasamee pointed at the piles of slain enemies at their feet with a grim smile.

Of Blood, Fire and Vengeance

Uze looked down and saw at least a hundred dead San'Shyuum warriors at their feet along side them were at least 24 dead Sangheili warriors 10 of which held the rank of Honour Guard. Uze took a breath and looked into Nola's eyes before saying. "I feel your pain brother I do, but this is neither the time nor the place to grief the dead." Uze took a step back slightly unnerved by Nasamee's outburst. Uze grabbed Nola's arm and shook him gently Uze sympathised with Nasamee he had similar experiences in the past when young warriors under his command fell. "But they were our Brothers, They will be revenged I swear it" Vaudamee thought taking a moment to remember their fallen brothers. "Come Field Master Gilmar is mustering the troops at the Temple; the Enemy is heading there with all speed, should they take the Temple, if we let them defile the Holy Scroll with their slimy, rotten hands then all our efforts to defend our culture, our way of life will be for nothing".

Nasamee stirred shaking off Uze's arm and started readying his weapons, his energy sword clicked on to his belt, his Carbine locked onto his back, Nola took out his plasma rifle and felt its weight "Good, it feels just right" and finally his helmet which had been ripped off in his blind rage for vengeance, it now secured itself to his head with a satisfying click "it is time" Nasamee thought, now there was only one thing left to do "let's go" and the pair set off slipping into the shadows heading towards the fire that was now engulfing the great domed structure known as the Temple, weapons fire and screams erupted in the distance.

Entrance to the Temple of the Forerunner

The main defence rallies at the side of Councillor Orita Jar Fulsamee to make their final stand against their most hated enemy.

"Stand firm Warriors of Sangheilios, My brothers today we make our last stand before this oncoming horde of fouls creatures taken from the very depths of Hades itself, but lo we stand in the most holy sites of this entire world a shrine to the divinity of the Gods themselves. You know your duty to keep and Kin and above all to the gods, the Temple must not fall! So I say let them come! Let them come!" Roared Councillor Orita Jar Fulsamee wielding his plasma sword as a beacon he pointed at the rush enemies attempting to breach the Temple's defences as he and the rest of the assembled Sangheili warriors charged head on against the overwhelming tide of enemies. Roars and screams shattered the night and blood flowed like a river and so the last stand at Jogrinelinee began.

Jogrinelinee Capital of Sangheilios

Ruins of the Northern line

0417 hours, First Age of Deception

The whine of plasma fire filled the stilled air, shouts for orders combined with that of screams of pain and of death would forever remain in Karla Wattinree's memory should he ever leave this hellhole alive.

"It would need nothing short of a miracle for both me and my brother Taka to escape these hounds of the prophets" Karla thought panting he sought to catch up with his brother leaping behind ruins of wreckage to avoid the prophets weapons fire whenever they managed to get close enough to him to take shots.

Suddenly he saw an opening in one of ruined buildings and took cover behind a piece of fallen masonry to plan his next move and temporally evade his attackers. Steeling himself Karla with a roar charged for the opening and with a leap helped by his powerful legs fell through the opening.

Risqlaoun was bewildered, the lone Sangheili had escaped as if into thin air, one moment they were chasing him and next poof the youngling was nowhere to be seen. As a captain he would take responsibility for his squad and their objectives but he knew the Hierarch would not be pleased with him for losing the youth. But as to why Hate wanted him he had no idea but it was not his place to question a Hierarch's orders, as a lowly soldier he was there only to serve and obey.

Several miles under the city

Karla stirred and opened his blurry eyes "what has happened. Where am I?" Karla thought as he looked around him, as far as he could tell he was in a deep cavern, he could see and hear the water dripping of the giant stalagmites and he now saw that he lay upon what appeared to be an ancient bridge spanning the great gulf of abyss below him.

Pushing himself up he stood and looked around at his surroundings, and with a grunt and but with a slight limp he walked to the end of the bridge to what appeared to be a cave entrance, Karla stood at the entrance wondering if this was a good idea but with a shrug realising he had nowhere else to go he plunged into the shadows.

Four hours since the fall of the Northern territories

0127 hours onboard the Flame of Truth

Second age of Separation

Fire, screaming and the smell of burnt flesh assaulted Hate as he was flung from his chair with a jolt as the ship took another direct hit, Hate groaned as he struggled to rise, "report how much damage have taken"? Inquired the Prophet of Hate, a prophet from the engineering station responded " we have taken damage to engines one through three and decks four to seven have been breached, most of the crew in that section managed to get out in time but a good three hundred have been lost to space" stated the Prophet of Kindness

Hate sighed bringing his hands to his face "so much death in such a short amount of time, what of our comrades? The ships Vengeance and Last Stand have they landed yet? I want to know the minute their troops capture the Lost Temple in Jogrinelinee" bellowed the Prophet of Hate slamming his fist against his command chair in frustration.

"The Temple was hiding an ancient secret, a device so powerful that it could navigate even the dimensions of silpspace and find the energy signatures of ancient Forerunner structures despite the distance or their positions in the galaxy and thus the only way to find the Halo rings and ascend to Godhood".

Hate knew that the Sangheili would fight to the death to defend their precious Temple but Hate had an ace up his sleeve. "Is the Leviathan in the system yet? Asked Hate to communications officer the Prophet of Guilt "The Leviathan has just arrived and has engaged a group of enemy ships attempting to land their troops inside the targeted city" replied the Prophet of Guilt.

"Good, against the Leviathan those ships are but annoying wasps, give the order for the Leviathan to commence the cleansing of this vile rock" Hate Ordered.

The officer looked up at the great hierarch and back downward towards the planet and smiled with an evil and gleeful smile "as you wish your eminence, the artefact will you be yours milord".

Hate knew full well what the junior officer was thinking and was glad he had chosen him for this job, "I have need of such creatures if I am to retain my throne and claim sovereignty of the artefact from the others".

Meanwhile far beneath the surface of Jogrinelinee

A lone Sangheili boy is about unlock the secret to a mystery as old as time itself and change the destiny of his race forever

On and on again through the twisting and dark maze of catacombs plunged Karla Wattinree who unknowingly had a destiny far greater than he could ever imagine and placed with the near impossible task of saving his race from certain destruction. On and on he raced to find a way out of the twisting maze, eventually after what felt like hours Karla stopped and sank to his feet in despair against a nearby wall.

"Oh what I have I done to deserve this oh gods! I have lost my brother, I am stuck hundreds of miles below ground in a maze of tunnels whilst my world burns along with everyone I know and love" as Karla placed his head in his hands complementing his fate. When he suddenly noticed on the ground many strange letters and words that seemed to run in a pattern all the way across the floor and up the walls all seemingly to be leading in same direction.

"All I need to do know is but follow the patterns and I will find my way out of this accursed maze" Thought Karla. And so Karla Wattinree rose and marched off into the catacombs filled with a new sense of purpose. Meanwhile a mile above the catacombs, Nasamee and Uze arrived at the temple in the nick of time, for despite the valiant charge the defenders were about to be overrun.

Watching desperately Nasamee and Uze saw their brothers-in-arms fight and die in increasing numbers despite managing to slay many of their foes before being overwhelmed by sheer numbers and artillery from the San'Shyuum. Though not all hope for the defence had been lost for the Holy Councillor yet lived and whilst he remained in command nothing would overwhelm them, suddenly he barked an order for his artillery to return fire, while in the shadows the two seasoned warriors watched on. "Come brother we must help our countrymen beat this enemy back or else Jogrinelinee will fall" Said Uze to his comrade Nasamee and lifelong friend as together they leapt down and joined the fray smashing and breaking limbs and burning the San'Shyuum shock troopers with heavy fire from their plasma rifles each having killed a dozen of the enemy within less than minute after joining the battle.

Councillor Fulsamee noticing their arrival let out a roar and with his bodyguard made his way through the sea of enemies cutting their way to the two esteemed warriors surrounded by a group of shock troopers each one of them intent on claiming the honour of killing the two Sangheili.

Unfortunately for them the two warriors' superior skills and energy shields made it difficult to kill them at a distance forcing the shock troopers to fight hand to hand with the much taller and stronger aliens whose energy swords were making short work of the smaller aliens' armour often cutting them in half or decapitating them as the two Sangheili rolled, parried and thrust their smoking blades into the seething mob all around them.

Suddenly the Councillor and his hour guards were upon the group firing and stabbing into the flanks and rear of the shock troopers, who now faced with this new threat began to flee in terror realising that they were hopelessly out matched. One of the guards activated a plasma grenade and lobbed into the retreating mob where it attached itself onto a shock trooper who tried desperately to shake off the pulsing blue grenade only to explode taking with him at least ten others and flinging fifteen more onto their backs who were then quickly finished off by the triumphant Sangheili.

Panting with effort and their armour stained with blood and gore Uze and Nola staggered forward and bowed before High Councillor Orita Jar Fulsamee as he waved them over to him. "Well met my friends, you have earned much honour this day" said Fulsamee. "Thank you your Excellency it is honour to be in your presence" said Nasamee.

As they were talking the San'Shyuum host began pulling back with ever increasing speed, the reason for this became clear in moments as a huge shadow cast over them they looked up into the sky to see an assault carrier above them unloading drop ships and fighters into the city. It was the Lone Warriour.


End file.
